Religions
'Major religions' 'Logisim' Influence: High The belief in logic, common sense, and humanism. It encourages reliance on one's own intelligence rather than the powers of a deity. It promotes independent thought and technological development. Once an obscure cult, Logisim has been on the rise ever since the creation of Nyxheim, as mortals have been gradually gliding apart from the divine. Its overly innovative philosophy has caused conflicts with more conservative religions. This secular world view is now predominant in human cities. 'Ecclesia Necromantica' Influence: High The strife for immortality and elevation into a higher plane of existence. Also, the worship of Nagash, an undead pseudo-daeva, as the supreme being in all Nyxheim. Followers are required to be undead in order to establish a metaphysical link to Nagash. Due to the exponential spread of undeath in the past centuries, and the Church being the ideological anchor that holds the undead together, it has become the most powerful and centralized among all religions. Because of its omnicidal agenda, it is not well-received by the living. 'Illudim' Influence: High The worship of Muses, regional deities that safeguard the integrity of nature in a particular area. It is followed by Moon and Wood elves, Demon and Efferus tribes, and any other races that are close to nature. Since Muses bestow magical power upon their followers, many human mages have also sought guidance from them. Illudim is a very decentralized entity with no set rules or hierarchy, and excersized by each person in their own way. Its followers are known for their violent opposition against industrialization, and therefore Logisim. Minor Religions: 'Neo Arcanum' Influence: Low The belief in absolute self-realization by any means – essentially, self-worship. After the schism between Malekith and the Necromancer Church, the dark elven religious values have undergone a major reform, casting away all preconceived notions about what should and shouldn't be done. This lack of regulation, coupled with the twisted nature of dark elves, has given birth to extreme brutality and perversion that questions common sense as we know it. 'Ordo Corax' Influence: Moderate (estimated) A monastic order dedicated to Raven, a High Deity and the patron of Ravenheim. She is said to have taken part in the creation of Nyxheim after her own world was destroyed. Unlike the other two High Diety cults, Ordo Corax is officially recognized as a religion by a race, in this case the Dolls. As Ravenheim remains largely unexplored, it is uncertain whether the Dolls are the only ones who worship Raven. This religions symbols are the raven, black feather, and twilight. 'Ordo Kyrieth' Influence: Low A monastic order dedicated to Kyrieth, a High Deity and the patron of Kyrheim. He is said to be the main responsible for the creation of Nyxheim. Because High Deities do not directly intervene with the affairs of mortals, most modern societies consider worshipping them to be pointless. A number of ancient creatures, who realized that the very existence of the High Deities may soon transit from fact to legend, have taken steps to preserve the knowledge by forming a religious order. They choose talented individuals, regardless of race or social status, and pass on their esoteric knowledge and powerful magic to them. High Deity worship is only found in secluded castles, away from large cities. Kyrieth is known as Sol Invictus and the Golden Phoenix, his symbols are the sun, a red feather and a golden feather. 'Ordo Aria' Influence: Low A monastic order dedicated to Aria, a High Deity and the patron of Ariaheim. She is said to have been responsible for the creation of Arcadia, its supervision, and subsequent downfall three thousand years later. Ordo Aria is a group of angels who own several properties of uncertain location within Ariaheim. The Order of Aria sprung up independently from the Order of Kyrieth, but they share a common goal – to preserve the knowledge that would otherwise be forgotten. Aria's main symbol are the heron, the moon, and a white feather. -- Royal Seal 21:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:World Book